Nordica
WARNING: THIS PAGE CONTAINS MAJOR SPOLIERS TO UPCOMING REVEALS IN LCRP HISTORY, STORY, AND WARTIMES. ANY KNOWLEDGE GAINED BY READING THIS PAGE CANNOT BE USED IN-GAME. READ AT YOUR OWN RISK Noridica is a continent to the far North East of Enníare, though not quite as far east as Ethros. It is the home of several human tribes, as well as Yetis, Dragons, Lycanthropes, and several other mystical creatures. Location As said before, Nordica is North East of Enníare and North-North West of Ethros. It's Southernmost points are the only parts not within Gaen's Arctic Circle. The Eastern Ocean surrounds it on the southern side, while the other three sides are shores to the Arctic Ocean. Geography Nordica is shaped somewhat like a backwards "C". the Arcs of the "C" are covered in Mountain Ranges, indicating that Nordica is the result of shifting tectonic plates. This is further suggested by the string of islands coming off either end of the "C". Because of this, Nordica exists almost entirely on a fault line, making it prone to frequent Earthquakes. This seismic activity and extreme cold has caused a Glacier to emerge in the growing area between the two mountain ranges, dubbed the Glacial Pass. The Mountain Range is dubbed the Teeth of Klor, after the Great Serpent in Nordican Mythology which is said to wrap around the entire world, it's giant body keeping the ocean from spilling over the sides. (Nordicans believe the world to be flat) While the single Island in the middle of the "C" is dubbed the Eye of Klor, as Klor supposedly had an all-seeing eye inside of his mouth. The Northern tundra is simply called the Frozen Wastes, though what few scholars there are in Nordica refer to it as the Nordican Tundra. Inhabitants Nordica is inhabited by a variety of creatures both sentient and non-sentient. sentient On Nordica, a multitude of sentient beings coexist to-do peacefully. These beings include Humans, Dwarfs, Ice Dragons (classified as Nordican Ice Wyverns by the old Artificer's Dragon Book.), Minotuars, Giants, and Yetis. (Though there is debate over whether or not said Yetis are sentient.) The Humans most likely were a splinter group from the human explorers that originally arrived in Ethros, and have lived on Nordica for at least 4000 years. Lycanthropes are common on Nordica. Lycanthropes are mostly Humans, though some are Yetis, Giants, or Dwarves, that can change into an animal form, similarly to Werewolves. Unlike werewolves, Lycanthropes can choose when to change and do not rely on moon phases to dictate the change. Lycanthropy is a condition which people are born with, and is often passed down from father to child, though less so from Mother to child curiously enough. Unlike in some cultures, Lycanthropy is not seen as bad or unholy, but rather a gift from the gods, as one who is a Lycanthrope is more effective in battle and thought to be more in-tune with nature. Dwarfs on the other hand may be indigenous to Nordica, though some theorize that they arrived from Enníare via an underground tunnel system that has long since collapsed. This theory originates from many dwarven tales that speak of a long travel through a long tunnel that took a long time to create. Meanwhile, Yetis and Giants have lived there far longer. It is suspected that Giants and Yetis are connected somehow on the evolutionary scale, though no one really knows how. (Though the few people who ponder that question find the best answer is that primitive near humans arrived centuries earlier by canoe, and then evolved into Yetis, and some yetis became giants. Another postulates that Yetis are born of dwarves.) The dragons are by far the oldest creatures there, and probably came via migration. non-sentient Several non-sentient beings live there, including wolves, horses and goats (probably brought there from raids/mass human migration) and a variety of birds and rodents. Very few reptiles or lizards dwell on Nordica, due to it's cold climate, though there are some sea-serpents in the southern waters. Culture Nordican Culture is rather simple on the surface: a system of nomadic tribal hunter-gather tribes, unified under the Koljsol, (or "Yeti king" in old Nordic, Kolj meaning King, sol meaning yeti) with a few more industrialized cities in the north-western reaches. However, deep rooted in Nordican society is tradition, and they have several. the most important being the rights of passage. When the Koljsol's eldest child reaches the age of 13, or when the Koljsol dies, they go off into the mountains alone with nothing but clothing, and must return with a yeti-hide cloak. One who wishes to challenge the Koljsol's title must complete the same trial, with their clan as witness of their leaving and returning. Other important trials are that of adulthood, which can occur from age 12-16. They vary from tribe to tribe, and includes swimming naked through sub-0 rivers to spending a year in the unforgiving frozen wastes on a spirit quest. One interesting part of their culture is that, unlike much of Ennairian society, almost no gender roles exist. Both men and women hunt, gather, fight, lead, and care for children. This is perplexing though, as it is highly likely that wherever the Nordican humans originated from, gender roles would have almost certainly existed. One theory is that out on boats and in the harsh climate of Nordica, if you were good at something, you did it, and no one cared. In Nordica ability is valued over everything else, including class. The Nordican social structure does have some class system to it, mostly you are either the Koljsol, a chief, a warrior, or a peasant. With the exception of the Koljsol, it doesn't matter what family you were born into. Someone born into peasantry can become a warrior, or a cheif, usually through trial by combat. The dwarfs of Nordica mostly live in the mountains in great carven halls of stone. Excellent metal-smiths, they often trade with the Nordicans for things such as wood and plants. The dwarfs, in general, have similar rights of passage and religious beliefs as the Noridcan Humans, as well as almost no gender roles. (Though that may be because it's nigh impossible for even another dwarf to tell the difference between a male and female dwarf.) Religion The Religious beliefs of the Nordican people are very similar to that of the real life Celtic Norse. The Nordican Humans and Dwarves believe in a host of gods and goddesses, with the head most being Buiran, the god of knowledge, wisdom, and battle strategy. The most revered god is probably Orar, the god of victory, strength, and thunder. There are several deities revered in Nordica, and often each family, clan, and tribe has a patron god or goddess. These gods and godesses (in no particular order) are: Buiran, God of knowledge, wisdom, life, and tactics, ruler of the gods and of Yaim. Orar, God of Victory, Strength, and Thunder Pirun, God of the Sea Laar, God of poetry, elegance, and song Jahaal, Goddess of health and healing Tor, God of justice Kyrvhetine, Goddess of the Harvest, fertility, and farming Kyram, Deity of death and ruler of Haran Jehaat, God of lies, trickery, and deception Koperar, Goddess of archery and sporting Tuur, God of day Ca, Goddess of night Ciryc, Goddess of winter Nadala, Goddess of summer Goten, God of spring Kurshi, God of autumn Shukurnayc, God of oaths, honesty, and truth Realms Within Nordiacn Religion, there are three realms: Yaim, Gaen, and Haran Yaim Yaim is the land of the gods. Often described as a great stone hall on a mountains with it's base in the clouds, food and laughter is abundant here, and all the gods but Kyram live there. It is possible this is a part of the Realm of Light. Gaen Gaen is the planet of LCRP itself. Nordica, Ethros, Illronic, and Enníare all are found on Gaen. Haran Sometimes called "the Underworld" Haran is not the hellish pit of torment you may expect, but rather a large underground fortress ruled by Kyram. There are five halls in it: The Hall of the Honorable, the Hall of the Modest, the Hall of the doomed, the Hall of the beast, and the Hall of Kyram. When one dies, they go to the Hall of Kyram, where they stand judgement by Kyram and Kyram's court. If one died in battle with their weapon in their hand, they go to the Hall of the Honorable where they will live an eternal victory feast. If one died in an accident, of age, or some other cause and lived a good and generous life they go to the Hall of the Modest where they live an eternal dinner. If one dies as a terrible person, a murder, criminal, or deceiver, they go to the hall of the doomed, where they live in an eternal prison cell, with varying degrees of comfort, food, and contact with other inmates depending on the severity of their crimes in life (Someone who was a master thief might be served prison stew in a mess room with other inmates, where a child rapist would be in the deepest darkest cell and cursed to eternal hanging, stuck in the moment between the boards coming out from beneath their feet and their neck snapping. Oh, and they would have been blood eagled.) It is possible that Haran is a part of the Realm of Light OR the Realm of Darkness, as Death and Haran is not feared and shied away from as it is in other cultures and religions. Government As said above, the Norcian People are led by the Koljsol, who rules from "The Tor," capital of Nordica. Their are then four major clans that rule over different areas of Nordica. Clan Soljuk, which controls the Nordican mainland and has held the Koljsol for generations, Clan Laariut, which rule over the Laar Archipelago and are renowned for their art and poetry, clan Jahar, which rule over the Jahaal Archipelago and are known for their knowledge of herbs and medicines, and clan Kyramp, who rule over the ice cap and frozen wastes. Known for skill at magical abilities some would deem unnatural, clan Kyramp also holds the trials for the Koljsol, but in return for the honor have sworn to never challenge the throne. Each clan is named after a patron god or goddess, and usually their job and contributions to all of Nordican society are dictated by that god or goddess's talents or skills, but the Koljsol rules over all of them. Each clan is responsible for funding their own military to defend against the monstrosities that lurk in the seas and skies of Nordica, use for raiding other civilizations, and the occasional clan war. History